Midorikaze Miyabi
Midorikaze Miyabi (緑風雅 Midorikaze Miyabi) is one of the main characters of Spy Girls! Pretty Cure. She is a fifteen-year-old girl who is kind and peaceful. Miyabi's alter ego is Cure Jasmine (キュアジャスミン Kyua Jasumin), the Pretty Cure of Kindness. Bio Appearance As a civilian, Miyabi has long green hair with some of it tied up into twin tails, and has red eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a pale green sweater and a white skirt with a pink flower on the right side of the skirt. She also wears green high heels as well as a silver necklace with a green gem in it. As Cure Jasmine, her hair turns a lighter shade of green and lengthens to her knees. Her twin tails are now secured by dark green butterflies, and she wears green butterfly earrings. She wears a corset composed of a green top half, and a black bottom half with gold lining all over it. A piece of black tulle lines the bottom to match the lace material at the top of the chest. At the center of the torso are two gold buckles. The neck is lined with white fur with a green butterfly sewn to it lined in gold, along with two gold chains hanging beneath it. Her skirt is a black skirt covered with sections of green gradient. Between that are sections of the skirt lined with string of the same color. Sewn to the right side of the belt is a single gold butterfly with shards hanging from it. Her boots are thigh-high and green with black thigh-high socks, and she also wears black finger-less gloves lined in green. Personality Miyabi is a peaceful and kind girl, although she can be quite shy at times. Like Rei, Miyabi is somewhat of a loner, but she still likes to hang out with her friends. She is also a member of the gymnastics team. Relationships * Kiyomizu Takara - Miyabi and Takara are childhood friends, and are often seen together. Etymology Midorikaze (緑風): Midori (緑) translates to "green", which is Cure Jasmine's theme colour, and Kaze (風) translates to "wind". Miyabi (雅): The name Miyabi translates to "gracefulness" or "elegance". Her name means "green wind gracefulness" or "green wind elegance". Cure Jasmine means an Old World shrub or climbing plant which is popular as an ornamental and bears fragrant white, pink, or yellow flowers. History Becoming Cure Jasmine Cure Jasmine The top-secret agent of kindness and nature! Cure Jasmine! 優しさと自然のトップシークレットエージェント！キュアジャスミン！ Yasashi-sa to shizen no toppu shīkuretto ējento! Kyua Jasumin! Cure Jasmine (キュアジャスミン Kyua Jasumin) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Miyabi. She transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Spy Activation!". Her basic attack is Spy Evolution. Attacks * Spy Evolution (スパイエボリューション Supai Eboryūshon): The first attack that Cure Jasmine performs. It is unknown when it first appeared. Songs Miyabi's voice actress, Chihara Minori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikasa Yoko, who voices Himitsu Aiko, Imai Asami, who voices Akahoshi Rei, Asumi Kana, who voices Hoshigumo Maki, and Sakamoto Maaya, who voices Kiyomizu Takara. * Grace * Elegant Story Duets * Watashi no Yume no Sekai (along with Sakamoto Maaya) * Wakai Otome no Kagayaki (along with Sakamoto Maaya) * Darenimo Iwanaide Kudasai ~Top Secret Mission~ (along with Hikasa Yoko, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Sakamoto Maaya) * Activate My Heart (along with Hikasa Yoko, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Sakamoto Maaya) * Taiyou ga Kagayaku Ashita. (along with Hikasa Yoko, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Sakamoto Maaya) * Watashi wo Mite (along with Hikasa Yoko, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Sakamoto Maaya) * Altogether! Spy Girls! Pretty Cure (5 Cure Version) (along with Hikasa Yoko, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Sakamoto Maaya) Trivia * Miyabi's birthday falls on August 30, making her zodiac Virgo, like Kujou Hikari, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Hishikawa Rikka and Amanogawa Kirara. * Miyabi is the fourth green Cure in the entire franchise, preceded by Akimoto Komachi, Midorikawa Nao and Hanami Kotoha. * Miyabi shares a few similarities with Komachi: ** Both girls have green as their theme colour. ** Both are the fourth Cures to join the team. ** Both have a friendly relationship with the blue Cure of their respective teams. ** Both have similar personalities. ** Both have powers related to nature. * Miyabi is the first green Cure to have red eyes. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Flora Card Collection, Miyabi is represented by the browallia, which symbolises overflowing with charm in the Language of Flowers. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Midorikaze Miyabi Cure Jasmine Previews Category:Cures Category:Spy Girls! Pretty Cure Category:Spy Girls! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Green Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997